I Just Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Rewrote Chapter 1 73004 Movie Verse..kinda.. No slash. Pip is 7 years old. On the way to Rivendell, Strider finds that no one can withstand Pippin's cuteness for long. How long can you with stand it? 1, 2, 3 or 4 Chapters? LOL. Lets see....RR
1. Fire Burns

I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You

By Robin Gurl

Rewritten Chapter 1

Scary Nightmares and Thunder Storms

(snickers I think I'm going to rewrite all of my LOTR stories and then upload them all at once and see how well people take it!! Since my writing has improved a great deal since I wrote the originals I wanted to try and make them better. So I'm going to try!! When I started these I was 16 and now that I'm 18, well, smirks bring it on!)

Strider sighed and looked up in front of him. Was it really smart to bring four weary hobbits on a journey of this length so quickly? He had barely met them in Bree, giving them one nights rest and then off they went. As he thought about this he felt a small hand grab his. When he looked down he saw the youngest of the group. "Oh, hello, Pippin. Why are you here?"

The small hobbit lad smiled and pointed back at Merry, "Mer told me to come up here." Strider cocked his head and looked back at Merry. He was walking with Frodo, the eldest and seemed to be in deep conservation with his cousin.

"Oh?" Strider didn't seem to be amused. He only sighed and once again wondered why he let Merry bring the child. Pippin was too young to be with them and he thought he told Merry and Frodo no. It was obvious that they didn't listen. So now he was stuck with a child.

The two walked in silence for the next while. Pippin making only a few noises but amazingly keeping to himself. Strider wondered if his presence scared the little hobbit.

"Mr. Strider?"

"Yes Pippin?" He replied, his tone dripping with annoyance.

"I haveta go…."

"There isn't any where to go…." Strider exclaimed. It came out louder and harsher than he meant, but Lady, there weren't any 'out houses' out here until Rivendel.

Pippin squirmed and held himself, "Please….." The little one started to do the world famous potty dance. True this human was scary, but when you have to go, you have to go.

Merry looked up from where he was and saw Pippin dancing in his spot. "Pip?" He called quickening his pace to catch up with his younger cousin. "Pippin, what's wrong?"

"I gotta go but Mr. Strider said no…" Green eyes were filling with tears quickly. "Please Merry!!"

Merry sighed and patted the unruley curls gently then looked around. His eyes caught a batch of trees. "We'll go over there." Pippin ran with Merry close behind leaving Strider, Frodo and Sam in the clearing.

"You could be a bit just a bit nicer to him." Frodo pointed out to the human beside him. "I know you dislike children, but you had better get use him. He'll be with us the entire time."

"And I wager that if you do anythin' to Mister Pippin that Mister Merry don' like, he'll let you 'ave it." Sam put in as he tied Bill to a near by tree.

Strider stared at both hobbits and replied harshly, "As long as the child doesn't bother me I won't do anything that 'Mister Merry' doesn't like."

Frodo's gaze hardened as did Striders. Both stared silently threatening each other. A young high accented voice broke the silence.

"Frodo!"

Frodo looked towards the clearing and saw Pippin running back. The young Took looked very excited about something and his grin was contagious. Frodo smiled back forgetting about Strider for the moment.

"Guess What?" Pippin asked happily bouncing around his older cousin. He jumped into Frodo's arms and snuggled tight.

Frodo chuckled hefting Pippin on one hip, "What Pip?"

"We saw a deer…" The little one answered. In the Shire they didn't have deer like these. They were so pretty.

"Really?"

"Yeh..I wanted to pet it but Merry said it would run away….." Pippin answered softly. He hid in Frodo's shoulder when Strider's hard gaze met his.

"Are we stopping here?" Merry asked. He walked back over taking the youngest in his arms and looked at the group. There was this tension around Frodo and Strider that had an eerie feel to it. A yawn from Pippin shook Merry out his thinking. "Tired, Pip?"

"A little, Mer." Came the sleeply reply. "But I'm not tired." Pippin promised snuggling close.

Merry started to laugh and patted Pippin's back, "Pip, if you're tired, go to sleep." He knew why Pippin wouldn't sleep and the reason wasn't fair. Not to a 12 year old anyway. "I won't let Strider pinch you again."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Merry kissed the unruly curls and vowed that if Strider laid another hand on Pippin to cause any harm that he himself would give that 'Strider' a beating he'd never forget.

Pippin yawned again then curled close and closed his eyes. In moments he was asleep in Merry's arms.

Pippin slept through the rest of walking for that day and was awoken when Merry sat down on a near by tree log that had fallen. "Merry?" He whispered sleepily scrubbing his eyes with both hands. "Where are we?"

"Shh, it's alright. We're just stopping to eat and get some more sleep." Merry replied as Pippin sat up and looked around. "Are you hungry?" Pippin giggled as Merry poked his belly button through his shirt. The youngest turned around poked Merry in the same spot. "Hey!" Merry cried tickling Pippin under his arm. Pippin let out a squeak and both hobbits rolled on the ground engrossed in the tickling war that had been started.

Strider rolled his eyes from where he was. "That is the most immature act I've ever seen an adult do, I believe."

"Pardon me, Mister Strider," Sam replied carrying the pots and pans over to the fire pit they had made. "But Mister Merry isn't an adult. At least not yet. He's still ah tweenager if I'm correct, sir."

"Really?" Strider reached up and took the two heaviest sacks carrying them over by Sam. "I never knew that. I just assumed he was either an adult or a young child."

"Sir!" Sam cried feeling quite insulted over that remark. "Never assume anything about Hobbits. Mister Merry is from one of the wealthiest families in the Shire. The Brandybucks along with the Tooks are not families to mess with. I'm sure that if Mister Saradoc were 'ere 'e'd let ya 'ave it. Insultin' 'is son. Callin' him ah child and all that lot." The Gardner muttered, "That ain't right, that is."

Strider blinked taken back by Sam's out burst. He'd never heard a hobbit shout that loud. He couldn't find the words to say so he just nodded. Finally he said, "And Pippin?"

"Mister Pippin, he's part of the Tooks. You be careful, Mister Strider, insultin' that youngin'. 'e's the baby of both families. I wager both families would let ya 'ave it if you got past Mister Merry first, if you catch my meanin', sir." Sam replied looking over at the two.

The tickling fight had stopped and now Pippin was sitting on top of Merry engrossed in something, most likely a story. Once in awhile the youngest would giggle or snort at a remark from the eldest. Merry would reach up and caress Pippin's curls then tug them gently making Pippin squeak and stop what he was doing, being it moving to much or not paying attention.

Sam smiled and turned back to Strider, "Warms your heart, doesn't it Mister Strider? You know that Mister Merry raised the youngest."

"He what?" Strider definitely wouldn't pin Merry Brandybuck as a father. "Wait, aren't they cousins?"

"Yes, they are. But close cousins. Ever since Mister Pippin was born they've been that close." Sam explained softly, "Mister Merry did something that is very rare…"

"He up rooted the spot in Pippin's heart that should belong to his parents." Frodo walked over with the fire wood and smiled, "I'm sure he didn't mean to, Strider. But he did. And if you could see the difference in the way he acts around his parents. It's almost like a whole different child."

"How so?" Strider was now very interested in these two. He'd never heard of any human children that were that close.

"When Pip was very young, around 8 I believe, he wouldn't listen to a single thing his parents said. Then Merry would come over and instantly Pippin was the most well behaved child in the Shire."

"I see." Strider replied. He sat down and started to help Sam peel the potatoes. The three worked in silence. Something kept tugging at Strider from the inside, but he couldn't tell what. Suddenly something small reached in and grabbed a piece of the tomato. "What in Middle Earth?"

"Peregrin Took!" Sam shouted gently slapping the small hand as it came back for more. A high pitched squeak came from behind Strider. The Ranger moved and Pippin appeared hunched on his knees.

"Aw, come on Sam! You take forever!" Pippin whined as he handed the tomato back. Then someone yanked on his ear. "Hey!" It was Frodo. Following the tug on the ear, Frodo reached out and tickled the small waist, making Pippin fall into Strider who dropped his bowl.

Strider hissed and sat up knocking Pippin off him. "Go back to Merry." He harshly shouted. "You are just causing problems over here!"

Pippin sat up on his knees and looked up. He cringed, his hands going over his head. "Sorry, Strider! I didn't mean to fall into you! Really I didn't!" Tears were quickly forming in Pippin's green eyes and a few rolled down the small cheeks.

Frodo put the sausage aside standing. He knelt down beside Pippin, "It's alright, Pippy, it was an accident." Pippin looked to Frodo unsure. He stood and hid in Frodo's arms crying softly. "Shh, it's alright." The eldest then glared at Strider and after receiving a nod from Sam took a small piece of tomato. He placed it in Pippin's small hand and smiled, "Here. Go back over to Merry. Wake up the old hobbit. He shouldn't be sleeping now!"

Pippin's smile returned and he nodded. Frodo wiped Pip's eyes then stood watching him leave. After Pippin was out of hearing range and curled up in Merry's arms munching happily on the small piece of tomato, he turned back to Strider. Blue eyes were on fire. "I've had it with you. You haven't a say in whether Pippy, comes with you or not so you had better deal with. If you aren't going to be nice to him then don't say a word to him either. You are lucky that Merry wasn't here. If he was you'd be receiving a lot more than this." With that said Frodo walked back over to his spot and continued to cut the sausage. They needed Strider's help but if Strider didn't stop the comments there wasn't going to be any of him to help after Merry got him.

At dinner Pippin left Merry's side quietly and unseen by the hobbits. After the incident earlier he'd been told not to leave Merry's side for anything. But he just had to talk to Strider. "Um, Mister Strider..may I sit beside you?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Strider replied glaring. "Well, sit."

Pippin sat quickly and turned towards the huge human beside him. He quietly picked at his food not eating but a few pieces of meat. And that was eaten to just make Merry happy. He didn't feel good, his tummy hurt, and he was scared.

"Be careful little one. You are right near the fire.." Strider said with out taking his face off his plate. Sure he hated the child but he didn't need a dead child on his hands. He looked over to the other three sneering.

"…Um…..do you want my food?!!?" Pippin innocently thrusted it towards the Ranger. At home if anyone was mad at him he'd offer them food. It even worked on Merry most of the time. Except that one time when he knocked over all the carts in the market…Merry wasn't very happy with him. But other than that the food trick worked.

"No..no thank you…." Strider gently pushed the plate back to its owner.

"Oh. Alright." Pippin stood and started to leave. Then his eyes caught a shiny rock near the fire. Maybe that rock would make Strider happy.

Strider looked up just in time to see Pippin reach in to the fire. "Pippin! NO!"

His shout caught the others attention. Merry sprinted over and took a leap at Pippin. "Pip! STOP!"

The little one didn't listen and reached in. The red flames licked his arm and it hurt. But he wasn't going to stop. That rock! Finally he got it and pulled away. His right arm was on fire and it hurt! In shock he just stared at it. Merry was pale as a ghost as he frantically pulled Pippin away from the fire. He picked Pippin up and ran over to their food. Frodo met him with some water and poured it on the arm. Pippin started to scream when realization hit his small brain. Merry held Pippin close minding the arm and tried to gently pull off the green jacket. "Pippy, it's alright! What were you doing over there anyway?"

Pippin curled close trying to hold his arm. Merry wouldn't let him and called Sam over. The Gardner knelt down and saw the pebble then the burns. "They aren't that bad, Mr. Merry. Thankfully he pulled away just in time."

Merry nodded watching as Sam wrapped Pippin's arm up. "Oh, Lady! Pippin never get near fire again. That was just to close."

"I'm sorry, Merry!" Pippin sobbed in Merry's chest. "I was trying to get a shiney rock for Strider."

"You, what?" Strider asked shocked. He took the rock from the child's hand and held it. No one had ever done anything like that for him...ever.

"I'm sorry…please don't hurt me…" Pippin sobbed. Whenever he didn't listen at home his Da would whip him.

"We need to wrap his arm up." Sam exclaimed. "He burned it pretty badly I'm afraid."

"Am I going to die???!?" Pippin asked scared.

"No…silly you can't die if you get your arm burned." Merry laughed ruffling Pippin's hair.

TBC


	2. Sleeping Problems

I Just Can't Help Falling in Love With You By Robin Girl Chapter 2 Sleeping Problems  
  
~~ ^^ I know, as if Pip wasn't already adorable as old as he is now change the age to six..*cuddles him*... ~~ "Come now time for bed..." Frodo said pulling the youngest to his feet.  
  
"No, I don't want to and I'm not sleeply." Pippin knew he was lying, he also knew that Frodo knew he was lying. But he wanted to stay up not go to sleep.  
  
"Come on Pip, I'll go with you..." Merry knew it was no use, Pippin did not go to bed for nothing.  
  
"No!!"  
  
Merry knelt down in front of Pippin, "What's wrong?" He saw Pippin's eyes tearing up. "Don't cry what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want the Black Riders to get me..." Pippin stammered.  
  
"It's ok..." Merry opened his arms and let Pippin fall into them, "The Black Riders won't get you..."  
  
Strider watched on thinking. Part of him wanted to hold the young hobbit. The other part of him wanted to scold him for being foolish.  
  
"Are you sure Merry? Cause if they don't take me then they could take you or Frodo or Sam..or even Strider....I don't want them to take you or anyone..."  
  
"They aren't going to take anyone. Now come on..."  
  
Pippin shook his head his tiny fingers on the hand that wasn't hurt knotted in Merry's shirt. "Not unless everyone goes..."  
  
Frodo sighed knowing there was no other way. "Fine..let's all go to bed..we have to get up early anyway..."  
  
Pippin stood up and followed Merry to their sleeping bags. "Merry sleep next to me please.."  
  
"Alright Pip, I'll do that..." Merry smiled and helped Pippin get ready. Since his little cousin was one handed he couldn't do what he wanted. He hoped that Pippin didn't notice that he'd forgotten his teddy. The youngest hobbit didn't ask for it but he might..  
  
"Merry?!!?"  
  
Merry dreaded the question, "Yeh?"  
  
"I got to go can you come with me?!?"  
  
Merry let out a small sigh of relief. "Yeh come on..."  
  
Strider watched them leave. After making sure no one was watching he undid Pippin's sleeping bag and fluffed the pillow up then he put a canteen of water near the make-shift bed. This was no place for a child to sleep. But it would do. Strider hoped the temperture wouldn't drop to much tonight. Was he feeling love towards the young hobbit?  
  
"Come on this way Pippin..."  
  
It was Merry. Quickly Strider moved back to his spot looking like he'd done nothing.  
  
Merry appeared carrying Pippin who was sleepily yawning. Frodo and Sam were already asleep beside Merry and Pippin's bed rolls.  
  
"Good night Pip.." Merry placed a fatherly kiss on Pippin's forehead then laid down beside his friend and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Strider very quietly laid his roll out beside Pippin then went to sleep also. Soon all of the Co. were asleep.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
Please Review!  
  
~~ 


	3. Thunder Storms

I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thunder Storms  
  
~~  
  
^_^ Cheysuli thank you so much for reviewing. On this site that's a rare thing!! *hugs her* yes you prolly read the story on fanfiction.net an evil place I must admit. But any other site is not of my knowing. o.O;  
  
Hope you like this chapter. *has remembered* Oh..I also posted it on Niwendae.com or how ever you spell it. LOL.  
  
~~  
  
Strider awoke later that night when something wet dripped on his face. The Ranger sat up looking up. More rain came down on him. He cursed the weather and pulled his cloak on.  
  
Thunder rumbled off into the distance followed by lightening then more thunder. "Great a thunder storm." He looked around and quickly found a small cave off in the distance. Strider walked over and took the ring bearer and Sam into his arms. He carried them over to the cave gently setting them on the ground.  
  
Then he went back hoping that Pippin was covered with a blanket of some sort, he didn't want a waterlogged child. Unfortuantely nothing ever goes the way you want it to. Pippin was soaked to the skin on his bedroll. The youngest hobbit was shivering in his deep sleep. Water rolled down his forehead from his curly hair pooling in his hand.  
  
Grabbing Merry he bent down and gently took Pippin in his arms praying that he didn't have a cold. Once in the cave he saw Sam and Frodo groggily trying to make a fire. They were not having much luck.  
  
After he sat Merry down he put both arms around Pippin. The Brandybuck sat up sleepily, "What is going on?"  
  
The thunderstorm answered him by letting out a loud clap of thunder explode in the dark skies. Pippin opened his eyes and sat up in Strider's lap tears quickly forming in his eyes.  
  
"It's alright Pip." Merry quickly replied from where he was on the ground, "You're alright."  
  
"Merry? You're not holding me are you?" Pippin asked scared when he saw Merry sitting in front of him. He shivered and let out a small sneeze.  
  
"It's I little one. I'm holding you." Strider answered.  
  
Merry, Frodo, and Sam were still very surprised. Frodo was awaiting an attack verbal or physical to come from Strider. It never happened. Instead Strider acted fatherly towards the young hobbit.  
  
"You feel alright little one?" Strider took a blanket and dried Pippin's curls off gently.  
  
"I'm cold and my tummy hurts.." Pippin whimpered softly, "And..I want Merry.."  
  
Strider figured Pippin's stomach hurt from the lack of food but he would keep an eye on him just the same. "Little one, Merry doesn't have enough body heat to keep you warm. I'm sorry."  
  
Merry knew Strider was right. Hoping Pippin would just obey this time. Just this once. To his disappointment Pippin would have nothing to do with it. Pippin squirmed trying to break free. Another clap of Thunder went off and the hobbit child doubled his efforts. This man was mean, he was keeping him from his cousin.  
  
"Now Now Mr. Pippin, you stop your squirmin'." Sam said soothingly, "Mr. Strider is only tryin' to help."  
  
The seven-year old decided that Sam was better than nothing and latched himself to Sam's arms. Strider sighed and let Pippin go. He heard a grunt from Sam as Pippin flew into his arms wrapping his own little arms around his Sam's neck.  
  
"Let him see Merry, I'm afraid it's the only way he's going to get any sleep."  
  
Sam nodded and carried him over to Merry who opened his arms letting Pippin snuggle close. Merry kissed Pippin's tears away softly. "What am I going to do with you goose?"  
  
"You're going to hold me and never let that bad man get me again."  
  
"Strider is not bad Pip." Merry scolded gently. "Don't cry I'm right here."  
  
Strider was amazed at how much Pippin really loved Merry. The little hobbit did anything his cousin asked without fuss or question.  
  
"Go to sleep botheran. I won't let you go."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Merry nodded, "Promise."  
  
Pippin let out a jaw breaking yawn then laid his head on Merry's shoulder his little fingers knotting in Merry's shirt. He was asleep instantly.  
  
"I suggest the rest of you go back to sleep also. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. "  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~  
  
Please review! It's the right thing to do especially if you took your time to read it.  
  
~~ 


	4. Why Not To Tickle A Took

I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You  
  
By Robin Girl Chapter 4 Why Not To Tickle A Took  
  
(This chapter is just plain adorable. ^^v I also have another chapter of Snowflakes on it's way!!! ^_^ I found the papers!!! I have to say, that I think it's pretty funny how everyone finds the story after it's been updated 3 or more times. LOL. Also maybe someone can help me, aren't the ages for hobbits different than human ages? I have heard two different things. One saying yes, and another saying no. In my stories they do. ^^)  
  
The next morning Strider was the first one awake. He looked out of the cave and saw that it was still raining. That meant they'd have to travel in the rain. Something he hadn't wanted to do, oh well, he sighed and shook Sam and Frodo.  
  
Sam sat up and then stood after making sure Frodo was ok he went to go start a fire and cook breakfast.  
  
"Let's let Pip sleep later." Frodo said quietly covering the youngest hobbit up. "He might be able to travel longer."  
  
"If you think it will help him then let him." Strider shook Merry waking him up. Merry sat up and almost shook his cousin. Strider caught him shaking his head, "Don't wake Pippin, we're going to let him sleep."  
  
Merry's eyes widened sleepily then nodded, "He will get breakfast won't he? I won't see him going hungry."  
  
Strider nodded, "Of course."  
  
30 minutes later all was packed except for a plate of food that Merry had so kindly kept for him and a mound of blankets that held a small hobbit child still in deep in dream land.  
  
"I think we've waited long enough. You may wake him." Strider called over from the fire.  
  
Frodo and Merry sighed both not wanting to wake their cousin. Frodo uncovered Pippin immediately wanting to cover him back up. Pippin was curled deep down in the blankets. He was sucking on one of his thumbs. His hurt arm was cradled close to his body.  
  
"Come on botheran wake up." Merry whispered softly then said it again louder.  
  
Pippin sat up groggily wiping his eyes. He saw Merry kneeling in from of him. Being routine Pippin just curled up in Merry's arms and allowed Merry to carry him.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" Pippin nodded laying his head on Merry's chest. "My arm hurts.."  
  
Strider appeared beside them not seeing that a child needed more time than grownups to wake up in the morning. He was rushing Merry and Merry knew and it and just glared ignoring the Ranger's obvious urges. He just paid attention to his little cousin. "I'm sorry your arm hurts. Let me see it."  
  
Pippin held it up and watched as Merry looked at it. Merry wrinkled his nose playfully then nodded his head. Pippin was confused, "Merry what's wrong?"  
  
"It's purple.."  
  
"What?" Pippin tried to see what Merry was talking about and all he got was his normal arm. Then hands reached out and tickled Pippin's waist. It was Frodo. Pippin giggled trying to escape. "Frodo that wasn't fair.."  
  
Frodo tried to look innocent and handed Merry the plate of food, "I don't know what you are talking about?"  
  
"No one is allowed to tickle a Took."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
Merry winked at Frodo, "Because, Tooks aren't silly enough."  
  
Pippin glared for a moment, "I am to. Tooks are very silly. At least that's what The Gaffer said."  
  
"Yes, he was right. You should be very proud of it." Frodo replied ruffling Pippin's curls. "Now eat this delicious food that Merry stole for you."  
  
"I don't really feel like eating."  
  
That statement caused Merry and Frodo to exchange worried looks. "Why don't you feel like eating?"  
  
"My arm hurts."  
  
Both hobbits broke out in a fit of laughter. Poor Pippin didn't understand. His arm did hurt. "Merry, what is so funny?" Merry was laughing to hard. He couldn't answer his cousin.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
(Ok, so that was kind of short. ^^ Oh well. Review!!!) 


	5. Talking Tummies

I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You By Robin Girl Chapter 5 Talking Tummies  
  
(Sorry about the looooooonnnnnggg Update. But I'm bored. ^^; And I have a lot of things out to type, so I'm getting down and dirty, lol. Also, if you want to hear the song that I got/get inspiration from listen to A*Teens: I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You. Infact that song is where I get all of my inspiration for my little Pip stories. ^^;)  
  
"Pip, I think you're hungry." Merry laughed and playfully patting the 7 year olds stomach. "Your tummy is talking to you."  
  
"It talks?" Pippin's eyes widened, "For real?"  
  
"Yes, see when it makes that noise, it's telling you it's hungry."  
  
"WOW! Does yours talk to Merry?"  
  
"Sometimes, here, open up." Pippin opened his mouth letting Merry feed him. The meal wasn't very much but it was good. Sam had cooked tomatoes, bacon, and some type of bread. Merry hoped it would hold his little cousin until lunch.  
  
"Is that all Merry? I'm still hungry."  
  
"That's all we have, sorry." Merry smiled wearily brushing some locks of dirty blonde hair out of Pippin's eyes. It was hard playing mother, he wanted to give Pip everything that he could find but he couldn't.  
  
Pippin pouted a moment then smiled. "Ok." Then he looked outside. "It's pouring Merry."  
  
"I know," Merry sighed, going out in this storm was not what he wanted. Not with Pippin as small as he was. "But we can get through it. It's rained worse in the Shire."  
  
"I know." Pippin climbed out of Merry's lap and went to go get his stuff and pack it up. He was after all a 'big' hobbit. He could take care of himself, why he could even protect Frodo if the time came.  
  
Merry watched in amusement as his cousin tried very hard to act grown up. "Even though you're not.." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Sam walked over and called Pippin on his way. In his hands he had Pippin's cloak, scarf, and coat. "Let me see that arm real quick then you can get dressed. Then we'll be on our way."  
  
Carefully the Gardner unwrapped it revealing the hurt arm. It was red and looked to be very raw. Pippin was going to have to keep it wrapped up at all times. "Mr. Merry, hand me that water bowl please."  
  
Merry obeyed wondering why Sam needed it.  
  
"Now Mr. Took, I'm going to wet this down a bit. It's going to hurt so don't go thrashing about."  
  
Merry raised his eye brows in amusement. Did Sam actually think that Pippin was going to sit there quietly? If he did then he had another thing coming. Without giving Pippin a chance to yipe he gathered his cousin in his arms minding his cousin's hurt one and sat him on the ground.  
  
Sam gently put the arm in the cold water, making Pippin whimper. "Pip, this is no worse than that time you and Merry fell from that tree." Frodo commented making his way over, "In fact, falling from that tree probably hurt worse."  
  
After Sam was sure he had left it in long enough, he gently lifted it out and wrapped it back up. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Pippin shook his head sniffling a bit. "No, not really."  
  
"We need to be moving." Strider called.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
(Cute wasn't it? I know you are all going to scream at me now. I know Sam is good with kids.so don't complain bout it. *sticks her tongue out * Na Na Na Na Na Na!!! I'm the author and that's the way I want to write it. So there. BLEH!) 


	6. Throwing A Took

I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You By Robin Girl Chapter 6 Throwing A Took  
  
(Hope you enjoy this. ^^; I'm busy tonight. LOL. Remember Pip is a hobbit child. 7 years old in a human child's life.)  
  
Frodo sighed and looked behind him, the rain hadn't lessened, in fact, if it was possible, it was coming down harder. Poor Pippin was trudging slowly behind him being half carried, half drug, by Merry up the lonely hills of the barren land.  
  
Pippin was completely soaked through the skin. He sniffled and coughed as the cold rain made him sick.  
  
Merry had run out of options. He had carried his cousin earlier, then the rain made their capes heavy. The Brandybuck wanted to take Pippin's cape off but decided against it. If he did Pippin was liable to get even sicker than he already was.  
  
"Meeerrrryyy, I don't want to walk anymore. My tummy hurts, and I'm cold." Tears were falling from Pippin's eyes, the little one weakly grabbed his elder cousin's hand begging for him to stop.  
  
Strider sighed, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The ranger turned around and started down past Sam, then past Frodo.  
  
"Don't hurt him, please, he's just a baby." The Ring Bearer pleaded. "Let him ride on Bill.."  
  
Pippin saw Strider making his way towards them and quickly gulped. "I..I'm sorry," The 7 year old stammered out, "I..I'll walk.."  
  
To everyone's surprise Strider gathered Pippin in his arms and started walking back up. Merry was worried about his cousin's safety and followed the ranger.  
  
"Are you going to throw me?" Pippin asked shivering, his little hands holding on to Strider's cloak.  
  
"Why would I throw you?"  
  
"That's what Roy and his friends do." The young hobbit replied shakily.  
  
"Who is Roy?" Strider asked feeling very protective all of a sudden over his burden.  
  
"Roy Bracegirdle.."  
  
Frodo who had been listening the whole time finally spoke up. "Pippin does he really throw you?"  
  
"Yes, he grabs my hair and then he picks me up by the waist then throws me into his friends."  
  
Strider gave the Ring Bearer a disappointed look, how could have Frodo not know this was happing. "Does Merry know?"  
  
Merry had dropped back a bit after he was sure Pippin was going to be ok. He was now chatting with Sam as they walked.  
  
The seven year old shook his head, "No, Roy threatened to throw me in Bywater if I did.."  
  
"What's Bywater?"  
  
"It's a huge lake that's very deep in some parts." Frodo replied. "Pippin are you warmer now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright..I'm going back with Merry than."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
(YAY!! I FINISHED TWO CHAPPIES TONIGHT! GO ME!! PLEASE REVIEW ^_^) 


End file.
